The Last Thing You'll Do
by TheNewSupreme
Summary: "Elsa came. Elsa as in Snow-Queen-all-badass-Do-You-Want-To-Build-A-Snowman Elsa. Yeah, Emma watched the movie. She came and she tried to destroy the town and curse them all, she tried to freeze them to death. She tried to turn Emma's heart into ice. Cold, slippery ice. And, hell, was it cold. But then, Elsa said something. Something about Regina." Swan Queen. Post season finale.


**a.n: So, I've been wanting to write something like this, but I only managed to get the strength to do it now and by that I mean I finally got up from my fat ass and wrote something. Anyways, I wrote this quickly so don't expect much**.** Also, it's unedited. Enjoy, my lovelies.**

**The title is from The Last Thing You'll Do by 45 Spacer aka Jack Di Blasio and it's pure Swan Queen, I swear to God. You should all check it because it is REALLY GOOD.**

**Anyways, go! **

* * *

It was as easy as it sounded. The Savior came and crashed and burned Regina's walls simply like that. Pushing the right buttons and driving the former Queen insane.

One could only protect, could only evade no matter what it took and Regina did it. Any way, every way possible. From the easiest to hardest; from gently asking to poisoning: she needed Emma gone.

Well, that was until Henry went missing and they became... friends? It wasn't friendship, it was more than it. It was the fine line between... between... no. No voicing it out loud. Voicing it out loud meant acknowledging the problem. The addiction.

Emma Swan was a drug, an addiction, an overpowering need, a cursing desire. She was love from head to toes, from inside and out. She was the breath of spring and the warming sensation of the sun, she was cold fingers and warm words. She was love and desire and lust and exactly what Regina needed.

But then soulmate. Robin Hood. Robin Hood, her one and only soulmate came. He was gentle, he was a thief, he had a son and back in the Forest Land they bickered each other. That sounded awfully familiar like her relationship with Emma, but, again, no voicing it out loud. Regina liked things right, she didn't take risks, not anymore. So she fell into the comfortable and safety place that was her relationship with Robin because it was fate and fate is safe. It is supposed to happen.

So she thought.

Guess who changed it?

Swan. Emma Swan.

The princess went on a trip and brought Robin Hood's wife back. His love. And she did this. "You did this."

"I-I didn't know." She didn't, of course she didn't just like her mother.

You see, the Queen wasn't mad. She was hurt, she was sad because the idea of Robin Hood was gone and along with her hopes because she didn't have anything else.

Emma, though, tried to show otherwise. Flowers, notes, bribing her kid to send and say things for his other mother. Emma fought and tried, but it wasn't enough. She was never enough.

The sheriff wasn't sorry, you see. She was not. She... cherished the mayor. She cherished Regina. She cherished her lips and the way her eyes shined, she cherished her beauty and her strength, she cherished her weakness and everything about her - from the blackened heart to her strong soul. It was selfish and all of those things, but she swallowed it when she saw Regina's lips curving into a smile and her face lighting up whenever Robin Hood. But when Emma saw beautiful mocha eyes watering, she felt a tug on her chest, still that small selfish part danced happily because she was free again. Regina was free.

Selfish. Stupid. Emma Swan.

Just like her mother.

* * *

Elsa came. Elsa as in Snow-Queen-all-badass-Do-You-Want-To-Build-A-Snowman Elsa. Yeah, Emma watched the movie. She came and she tried to destroy the town and curse them all, she tried to freeze them to death. She tried to turn Emma's heart into ice. Cold, slippery ice.

And, hell, was it cold.

But then, Elsa said something. Something about Regina and putting her at risk, killing her. Hurting her. Emma... well, Emma's fury ran through her veins and she fought with her everything against the Snow Queen, somehow she destroyed her.

She was pretty sure she destroyed Elsa by destroying herself, but who cares? Regina would be okay. Regina. Regina would take care of Henry, she would...

"EMMA!" Regina's voice echoed.

Regina.

She heard several footsteps, but two went to her direction and sat down beside her, cradling her body. "I thought you weren't talking to me." Emma said and grinned the way only Emma would.

"I wasn't, you idiot, but it's impossible when you try to kill yourself." Regina sassed, but the sheriff felt affection there too. The former Queen worked spells to warm the almost lifeless body up.

"I was trying to protect you." Emma blurted out. Hell with it, she was almost dying.

Brown watery eyes met forest ones. "Why?" Regina asked, her voice breaking.

"Because I-" The sheriff clenched her jaw to steady the trembling chin due the cold. "Because I like you, Regina." She said, but then she frowned her brow and shook her head. "No." She used her lasting forces and grabbed the former Queen's hand. "Because I love you, Regina. I've loved you for a long time." She grinned and Regina let go, tears spilled from her eyes. Emma reached her cheek and wiped her tears away. "You're beautiful inside and out and I love you." She whispered and felt her body getting heavier, it was cold and she was tired and...

"No! No! Emma, don't. Don't." Regina shook the lifeless body "No, don't you dare to leave me alone!" A choke erupted her throat. "You don't get to go and leave me here!" She screamed, but the Savior's body didn't react. "You don't get to go..." Her voice lowered. "because I love you, too."


End file.
